Guerreros de antaño
by neomina
Summary: Una noche de Halloween dos generaciones se confunden... Camus & Milo, Dégel & Kardia


Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, las dos semanas anteriores se han esfumado sin que me diese cuenta y mis pendientes siguen pendientes.

Creo que hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad me costará centrarme y retener el tiempo que se empeña en abandonarme, así que me disculpo con quienes estaban leyendo **_Efemérides_** y **_Alma_**; sé que las actualizaciones se están demorando demasiado, pero el trabajo está pesado y me he embarcado en algunos proyectos nuevos que terminan de llevarse mis horas libres. En un par de semanas más espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, mientras tanto aquí dejo una nueva historia (bueno, no tan nueva porque ya tiene un tiempo :P)

Fue mi primer intento con Dégel y Kardia y la historia fue creada para un evento de Halloween. Sé que va un poco fuera de fecha, pero se me pasó en su momento.

* * *

**Guerreros de antaño**

Un fuerte, muy fuerte haz de luz lo apartó del sueño. Abrió los ojos con pereza. Un resplandor dorado posado suavemente sobre la melena revuelta de Milo arrancaba a sus cabellos destellos tornasolados. Se incorporó para poder mirar por encima del cuerpo del griego que dormía plácidamente, ajeno al improvisado amanecer que despuntaba en la Octava Morada.

Sus Armaduras, que descansaban en posición de tótem en una esquina del cuarto, resplandecían con intensidad.

Apartó las sábanas y buscó entre las prendas esparcidas por el suelo algo con lo que cubrirse. Rodeó la cama y cuando pasó al lado del durmiente Guardián de Escorpio este aferró su mano.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Debajo de un desaliñado flequillo Camus pudo adivinar la expresión perezosa de un aún medio dormido Milo y no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa.

-Ven –tiró de él-. Son las Armaduras.

-¿Las Armaduras? ¿Qué les pasa a las Armaduras?

-Están brillando.

-¿Brillando? –preguntó confuso-. Camus… Son de oro. Claro que brillan…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyó los pies en el suelo y restregó sus ojos un par de veces antes de seguir al acuariano arrastrando la sábana.

Camus se había parado frente a las Armaduras de sus signos. Ambas brillaban con intensidad y parecían vibrar con distinta modulación y volumen… Casi… Casi como si conversaran. Milo terminó de enrollarse la sábana alrededor del cuerpo y miró al francés. Le divirtió su gesto concentrado y, dado que no parecía que sus ojos azules fueran a dedicarle su mirar, optó por seguir el hilo invisible de su mirada y enfocar la suya en lo que tanto parecía interesarle.

-¿Qué crees que pasa? –durante unos segundos estuvo observando el curioso espectáculo que ofrecían sus doradas corazas.

-No lo sé, Milo –Camus lo miraba con la incertidumbre pintada en la cara-. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de a qué pueda deberse este fenómeno.

-Mmm… Esta es una noche mágica. Quizás quieran salir a divertirse –bromeó.

-En serio… -medio sonrió-. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

-Sí, claro. Pero…, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Vamos a preguntarles a los demás si sus Armaduras también han decidido ponerse de charla?

Camus abrió los ojos y sus peculiares cejas se arquearon enmarcándolos.

-¿A ti también te ha dado esa impresión? –Milo lo miró extrañado-. Que parece que estuvieran hablando –se explicó.

-Sí pero… Eso no puede ser…

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho –en su cabeza parecía haberse formado una explicación-. Esta es una noche especial y muchos antes que nosotros han vestido estas Armaduras… Quizás la parte de sus almas que aún reside en ellas…

-¿Quieres decir que estas dos están rememorando viejos tiempos? –lo interrumpió burlón.

-Tal vez quieran decirnos algo –aventuró.

En ese momento los mantos dorados de Acuario y Escorpio brillaron con mayor fuerza y vibraron con más intensidad.

Los jóvenes Caballeros se miraron.

-Tendrán que explicarse mejor –Milo miraba a Camus aceptando que quizás tuviera razón pero seguía sin saber qué era lo que deberían hacer-. Tal vez si… -algo se le había ocurrido de pronto.

-¿Qué haces?

El escorpiano estiraba su brazo en dirección a su Armadura y cuando sus dedos tocaron el metal este volvió a brillar con fuerza una vez más y se apagó por completo después. Giró el rostro y miró a Camus, invitándolo con una sonrisa a imitar su acción.

El de Acuario apoyó la mano sobre su protección dorada que resplandeció de nuevo con renovado vigor para luego apagarse también.

-¡Funcionó! –los labios de Milo se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

El acuariano asintió. Alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla. Luego permitió a su mano deslizarse entre una marea de cabello hasta la nuca y a sus labios acortar, despacio, la distancia que los separaba de los del griego.

La inmediatez del propio deseo y la contención con la que procedía su compañero lo invadieron y lo anonadaron a la par. El escorpiano abrió la boca y su lengua avanzó ávida, saliendo al encuentro de la del francés; empujándose contra su cuerpo. Le mordisqueó los labios en un beso largo y ansioso y mientras se entretenía lamiéndole el cuello lo oyó susurrar.

-¿Crees que esto está bien?

-¡¿Bromeas?! –se apartó de golpe y clavó en el rostro del galo su mirada crispada. Los ojos del acuariano estaban tan cerca que sus pupilas eran dos enormes espejos en los que mirarse y en ellas pudo ver su rostro contrariado.

-¿Tenemos derecho? –el Guardián de la Onceava Casa giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la cama. Tomó asiento en la orilla y miró al griego que lo observaba con gesto airado. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos la cubierta de un libro que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche; recorriendo el relieve de cada una de las letras que componían el título-. Estos cuerpos…

-Estos cuerpos no tienen secretos el uno para el otro. ¡Siéntelo! –pidió, acercándose al francés-. Comparten el mismo deseo –tomó entre las suyas una de esas otras blancas manos y acarició con ella su pecho desnudo-. Se reclaman…

El de Acuario meneó la cabeza y le acarició el rostro con su mano libre. Ese podía no ser su cuerpo pero tocar esa piel le hacía recordar todo lo que siempre había sentido por él; todo lo que conseguía provocarle. Siempre perdía ante su flameante sensualidad.

-Nuestro tiempo aquí es efímero –le recordó. Para él era imposible recorrer el laberinto de los pensamientos que parecían atenazar a su compañero-. ¿Cuánto más vas a pensarlo?

-¿Serás respetuoso con ellos? –preguntó antes de ceder a los caprichos del escorpión.

-Claro… -concedió con una pícara sonrisa-. Y quizás hasta podamos enseñarles algo… -bromeó.

Ronroneó respondiendo al llamado del deseo y abrazado a ese otro cuerpo rodó sobre la cama concentrado en los sublimes balanceos del placer. En esas otras pieles comenzaron a reconocerse. Boca sobre boca. Sexo contra sexo; restregando, penetrando, acariciando. Deleite sin par de cuerpos enlazados bajo las sábanas. Jadeos incontenibles. Vaivén de caderas dibujando arcos imposibles… Cópula incesante de amantes seculares…

El cuarto, iluminado por los primeros rayos de la aurora y visto por sus ojos aún no libres de sueño, parecía envuelto en brumas. Se frotó la frente en un intento de aclarar su mente aletargada. Milo dormía a su lado, ovillado entre las sábanas revueltas. Tenía un vago recuerdo en la cabeza. Echó un vistazo al rincón donde reposaban sus Armaduras. Los rayos del sol les arrancaban reflejos dorados pero se veían tan normales como cualquier otro día. Se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero. Recordaba haberse levantado anoche pero no podía acordarse de cómo ni cuándo había vuelto a la cama. Un ligero escozor en su labio inferior comenzaba a molestarle. Lo recorrió con la lengua y pudo notar el sabor entre metálico y salado de una herida a medio cicatrizar. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Milo y lo movió con fuerza un par de veces.

-Mmm… Ya… Ya voy… -con la pereza aún colgada de sus párpados se dio media vuelta y trepó por el cuerpo del francés para juntar sus bocas en un beso breve-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó al notar el pequeño corte que tenía en el labio.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-¿Yo? –ahora sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos-. No recuerdo haber… -súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo-. De hecho, no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo haberme dormido. Estábamos de pie, mirando las Armaduras y no puedo acordarme de nada más hasta que tú me has despertado hace un momento. ¿Tú recuerdas algo de eso? –le preguntó.

-Exactamente lo mismo que tú.

-¿Qué piensas que ha podido pasar?

-No lo sé –admitió-. Pero me siento como si todos esos guerreros de antaño se hubiesen presentado para darme una paliza –explicó mientras estiraba los músculos, intentando asegurarse de que cada cosa seguía en su sitio.

Milo sonrió.

- Quizás. Ya sabes lo que dicen. En la noche de Halloween la línea que divide los dos mundos desaparece… -alzó las cejas un par de veces y soltó una divertida risilla que el francés imitó-. Fuese lo que fuese…; tuvo que ser interesante –mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios mientras acariciaba despacio el labio inferior de Camus. Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y agarrándolo por el cuello lo arrastró con él de vuelta sobre el colchón.

-¿Tú no estás cansado?

-Lo cierto es que sí –confesó-. Como si hubiese pasado toda la noche entrenando. Pero ya tendremos toda la eternidad para descansar. No podremos hacer esto cuando hayamos muerto… ¿O sí? –bromeó.

FIN


End file.
